poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Birth of Terror-Blaze
This is how the scene called birth of Terror-Blaze goes in Horrificator (CTaRAoMToLaCN). finds Aria alone Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Aria. What is the matter? Aria Blaze: Mylène's been akumatized and she's taken my sisters! Ryan F-Freeman: I know. We'll get them back, I promise. Aria Blaze: clenching her fists If I could only teach Horrificator the true meaning of fear, then she would be sorry she ever held my sisters captive! off Ryan F-Freeman: Aria! Wait! she's gone. Rikki pops up Rikki: Was it something you said? Ryan F-Freeman: I'm not sure. I'm sure she'll get over it sooner or later. Hawk Moth's lair Ryan Repulsa: Oh, partner. I sense a Dazzling bandmate. sing song And she's got anger issues. Hawk Moth: I do like the smell of anger in the morning. It is the very thing that fuels the Akuma you send. Repulsa fills an Akuma with dark energy Ryan Repulsa: Fly now, my brave Akuma. And evilize the... Purple haired... Siren? Whatever. Just go. Akuma flies out of the window. Aria stands in the school toilets staring into a mirror Aria Blaze: Horrificator should be ashamed for what she's done. peeks to see an Akuma fly in through the window Sorina: A butterfly in here? Aria! Watch out! tries to hit it but gets knocked out on the floor. The Akuma lands on Aria's gem and a butterfly frame forms around her eyes Ryan Repulsa: Terror-Blaze. I am Ryan Repulsa, partner of Hawk Moth. I know you felt fear like the NEXO Knights before you. I can help you turn the tables by giving you the powers of Horrificator. But, in return, you need to bring me and Hawk Moth the Miraculous and a relic of the Primes called "The Matrix of Leadership". So. You know what a girl named Gloriosa said? Aria Blaze: Yes, Ryan Repulsa. lets the Akuma consume her and she becomes Terror-Blaze Terror-Blaze: I got this. Sorina: Aria? You ok? I am so sorry. Terror-Blaze: I am Terror-Blaze. The inflictor of fear. laughs because what Terror-Blaze said Sorina: laughing Oh. Sorry. I think Crash would be afraid. Terror-Blaze: Oh, I'm not afraid. But you soon will be! screams as Terror-Blaze grabs her and teleports away. Evil Anna hears Evil Anna: Oh no. Aria! I got to tell Galvatron! runs and finds him with the others Evil Anna: Galvatron! Aria's now Terror-Blaze! Megatron: Really? Show me. shows a photo of Terror-Blaze to her friends Ranyx: Aria? She is more scary then Starlight. Bertram T. Monkey: Ryan. Find Marrinette and transform. I'll protect Sunset. nods and goes to see Marrinette Ryan F-Freeman: Marrinette. I think Aria is now Terror-Blaze. Rikki: And he needs your help to stop her. Marinette: Okay. Tikki, time to do your thing. Tikki: Okay. Ryan F-Freeman: Time to do like we Practiced. You go first. Marinette: Tikki, Spots on! becomes Ladybug Ryan F-Freeman: Here we go. Rikki, spots on! Ha! flys into Ryan's bracelet and Ryan transforms to Ladyan appears beside Horrificator Sorina: Let me go! You don't know who you are messing with! Terror-Blaze: Horrificator, I have your next victim. spots Sorina and flys in to save her Iago: Go Sorina! Run! runs away Terror-Blaze: growls Pesky bird! You'll pay for that! Iago: I got to go. off panicking appears Ranyx: Stop this at once, Aria! Terror-Blaze: I am not the Aria Blaze you know anymore. Now, I am the inflictor of fear, Terror-Blaze. Raynx: Wait a sec. to Ryan and the others Hawk Moth's lair Ryan Repulsa: Sorina got scared. It will not be long before Ladyan and Kitty Noir show up to meet their fears and then their doom. like Midnight Sparkle at the school Ladyan: Ranyx? Sorina? Iago? What's wrong? Sorina: Horrificator and Terror-Blaze are trying to absorb our fear. Iago: We need to be protected from them! Where is Meg and Adrian? Ladybug: You mean Cat Noir and Kitty Noir? Flitter: Ranyx, you need to be brave and transform. You know why your name was Ryan? Ranyx: Yes, now come on. nods Ranyx: Flitter, wings open! becomes Flutterwing Crash Bandicoot: Ok, we need to split into groups of five so the 2 villains won't get us. Me and Thomas will lead Iago, Blades, Knock Out, Breakdown, Grimlock and Drift. Bertram T. Monkey: I'll protect Sunset and Blythe. Megatron: I'll protect Starlight and Emmet. spots a yellow light Emmet: Oh no! It's the Ghostlight! Get back, you! Return from where you came! it turns out to be Ryinker Bell Evil Ryan: Oh. It's just Ryinker Bell. The Ghostlight is not yellow anyhow. Mater said the Ghostlight is blue. Roxanne (Rianna's Nobody): I can help as well. Silvia, sing out! transforms into SwanSong Blades (Rescue Bots): SwanSong? Do you think the Ghostlight is real like you? SwanSong: I think so, Blades. And Ryan-Ko will protect Hiro from her. Bertram T. Monkey: Don't worry, Sunset. I'll be your bodyguard from those monster badguys and the Ghostlight. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes